The Flower and The Crow
by Tiffanybear
Summary: Who'd have thought that Claude Faustus has a daughter? This is her story.
1. Overture

Light slowly filters though the windows of the Phantomhive manor, the soft sound of curtains being opened fills the silent room. The light glistens down onto a well dressed man in a tail-coat with perfect red eyes and onto a young boy who is sleeping soundly, cocooned tightly in soft silk sheets,

"Young master, it is time to get up." the well dressed man says in a clear, strong voice.

"Five more minuets, Sebastian." The young boy says, clearly tired.

The well dressed man, Sebastian Michaelis, sighs and an amused smile crosses his lips.

"Now my lord, you must get up right away, today's schedule is full."

"Let me guess, it's the start of the British summer time and there is a ball I must attend that I will be at all day?"

"Indeed."

The young boy slowly frees himself from the soft silk cocoon, he opens his eyes revealing a brilliant blue eye that is the same blue as the skies on a clear, sunny day, and the other eye a strong deep violet with the sign that he has mad a deal with a demon, a Faustian contract. He places his hands beside him and pushes himself into a sitting position.

"Where is this ball being held?"

"The Trancy Manor, it is a Masquerade ball."

"Masquerade?"

"It's a type of ball that is rather popular in France where one goes to the ball in a mask to hide ones face."

"I see... I have a feeling Alois is up to something."

"Indeed."

The boy smiles, recognizing the scent that fills the room,

"Today's tea is Assam, yes?" The young boy asks calmly.

"Correct as always, my lord."

Sebastian pours the tea for his master then passes him the cup, as the boy sips the tea happily the butler begins helping his master out of his nightshirt. Once his master is out of the nightshirt, he starts to dress his master in an elegant outfit,

"Oh, by the way, young master, I should tell you that your betrothed, Miss Elizabeth, will be at the event also." Sebastian says in a calm tone.

"I see."

After his master is fully dressed in a fancy outfit Sebastian hands his master a matching blue mask then takes his leave to change himself, once they are both ready Sebastian tells the other servants; The maid Mey-Rin, The chef Baldo, and the gardener Finnian to look after the mansion then head off in a carriage to the Trancy estate.


	2. The Flower Lilly's Point of View

I sit on the large marble steps as the guests mingle and chatter around me, I watch as a familiar pair enter the manors' ballroom; a well dressed butler, Sebastian Michaelis, and his master, Ciel Phantomhive. When Sebastian sees me he smiles a little, then excuses himself from his masters side and walks towards me,

"Hello Lilly, how are you?" he asks, red eyes visible through the white mask,

"I'm well, how are you?" I ask flatly, emotionless... I guess I'm rather like my father in that way, oh, my father is Claude Faustus, I'm sure you'll have heard of him.

"As am I, would you like to dance?"

He holds out his left hand towards me, I take his hand and stand up, he moves his hands to my waist, I place mine on his shoulders, and the dance begins;

"So, what is your master up to? Just my master wishes to know." Sebastian says curiously.

"My master is not up to anything."

"Oh really? I just think it's rather odd that-"

"If you're just going to question me, you're not going to get anywhere."

He has a sly smile on his face, as if he's guessed the meaning of life. I sigh, annoyed with him for just thinking he can up and question me on things that are happening in this place. It is none of his business what goes on here!

The music that was playing whilst we where dancing stops. We bow. Walk our separate ways.

My father walks over to me, wearing a black mask, I just walk past him. He gently grabs my hand and turns me so I'm facing him.

"Lilly." He says.

"What?"

"Did he upset you?"

"No. He didn't. He just annoyed me a little is all."

"Oh."

He lets go of my hand and I continue the way I was going.

Claude. My father. If I'm honest, I hate him, I have a good reason to hate his too but... that is a rather personal story.

I exit the manor through the kitchens' door and calmly walk to the forest that is near it, needing to just wander around a place like it to help me relax a little. As I walk through the forest I let down my long, golden blonde hair that had been put up in an elegant style, I run my fingers through my now tangled hair then remove the red mask with black feathers that I am wearing, my sea blue eyes taking in my surroundings.

I zone out. Switching off all though. All emotion. In a state of numbness, wandering aimlessly.

"Don't you think it's rather dangerous to be wandering around in a forest all by yourself?" A voice calls out to me.

A smile crosses my face as I look at the familiar person - or to put it correctly - death God.

"Hello Mr. Sutcliff."

"Please, just call me Grell~"

"Fine."

"Well... I found out what you wanted to know."

"A-And?" I can feel my heart aching slightly, since my birth I have never known my mother, all I know is that I look like her and that she mysteriously disappeared when I was too young to notice.

"Well... hmm... how to put this? Oh yes, have you ever heard of cat demons?"

I nod, of course I have, I'm one myself but I haven't told anyone that - cat demons are meant to have been killed off because they caused quite a lot of trouble for other demons,

"Well, your mother was one... and well... let's just say that when your father found that out he decided to turn her in and, well, you know that rest."

I ball my hands into fists, eyes welling with tears, I fight the tears.

"Th-Thank you for telling me this, I wouldn't have found out the truth otherwise." I say then begin walking back to the Trancy manor.

How could my own father keep that from me?

Before I walk into the manor I chance my expression to a smile then go to find my father,

"Hey dad, can I talk to you outside please?" I ask him innocently when I find him.

"Of course." He says then follows me calmly outside.

Once outside I face him,

"How could you keep that from me?" I ask, anger ringing clear in my voice.  
"Keep what from you?" he asks.  
"That you knew about mom and... and that you told those damn reapers about her!"

It takes him a while to remember which maddens me further and in response he slaps me.

"Never mention your mother again. You must understand that the only reason I told them where she was... is so that I could protect you."


End file.
